Hannah Montana - Eclante Oreolis
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: AU season 4 story. Not for kids!


**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana.**

**Author's note: This story is AU season 4.**

* * *

**Hannah Montana - Eclante Oreolis**

**Miley Stewart change into one of her Hannah Montana outfits.**

She put on a pink latex push-up bra, a black leather vest, white satin panties, brown leather chaps and white cowgirl boots along with dark make up and a black Hannah-wig.

"Alright, I'm ready." says Miley.

Lilly Truscott ( dressed as Lola Luftnagle, of course ) enter the room.

"Hannah, are you nervous?" says Lilly.

"No." says Miley.

"The limo's here." says Lilly.

"Okay. Let's go, girl." says Miley as she grab her guitar hardcase.

Miley and Lilly walk out to the black limo.

"Drive us to Orgasm Club." says Miley.

"As you wish, Miss Montana." says the limo-driver.

"Yeah, Roberto." says Miley.

Lilly roll up her skirt and pull her panties to the side. Then she push a blue button, making a dildo come up in the middle of her seat.

She take a seat on the dildo, allowing it to enter her tight wet pussy.

"Mmmm!" moans a horny Lilly.

"Easy. Save it for a very possible real dick later." says Miley.

"I need to warm up my pussy." moans Lilly.

"Okay then." says Miley, unable to deny her BFF some pleasure.

"Thanks!" moans Lilly, all horny.

"You look so damn cute when you're horny, Miss Lola." says Miley.

"Thanks, Hannah!" moans Lilly.

"No problem." says Miley with a small sexy laugh.

"Mmm, fuck, fuck!" moans Lilly.

"Holy shit, Miss Lola. You're one horny girl tonight." says Miley.

"Of course." says Lilly.

"Sexy." says Miley.

"Mmmm, yay!" moans Lilly as she bounce up and down and up and down on the dildo.

"I'm glad ya've gotten better at ridin' dicks, Lola." says Miley.

"Thanks, Hannah Montana!" moans Lilly.

"Anytime." says Miley.

14 minutes later.

"Girls, here we are...Orgasm Club." says the limo-driver.

"Thanks." says Mily.

Orgasm Club is a brand new porno-nightclub for rich prople, celebs and their friends.

Miley and Lilly walk up to the security guard.

"Yo, babies. Show some ID-shit." says the female security guard.

The female security guard has the body of a female elite soldier and she is dressed in all tight black leather.

Miley and Lilly show their Hannah and Lola ID-cards.

"Enter, have fun." says the female security guard.

Miley and Lilly enter the Orgasm Club.

"Oh, no! Not her..." says Miley when she sees Traci Van Horn, making out with a tall black guy.

"Indeed. Why the crap is she here?" says Lilly.

"Appears that anyone with money or fame or both is allowed in this club, no matter how crappy the person might be." says Miley.

"Hi, ladies." says London Tipton as she walk up to Miley and Lilly.

"Hi, London." says Miley.

"Cool to see you two." says London.

"Yeah, you're a nice chick." says Miley.

"Thanks. You're both wonderful as well." says London.

"Okay." says Lilly.

"Are ya here alone?" says Miley.

"Yes. My boyfriend didn't have time to go with me." says London.

"No longer all single lady?" says Lola.

"Exactly. I'm dating Richard Remington." says London.

"Awesome." says Miley.

"Yeah." says London.

London wear a purple dress.

"It's good that you have a guy." says Miley.

"Thanks." says London with a smile.

"Oh...Hannah!" says Traci, all excited and happy, when she sees Miley.

Traci stop being romantic with the balck tall guy and walk over to Miley, Lilly and London.

"Well, what a fuckin' surprise. If it isn't the bitch with the stupid voice." says Miley.

"Be sweet, we're friends." says Traci.

"No, not anymore. I'm fuckin' tired of you." says Miley.

"Why?" says Traci confused.

"Figure it out if ya can, bimbo." says Miley.

"I'm not a bimbo!" says Traci in anger.

"Yes, you are!" says Mily, also angry.

"No!" says Traci.

"You are a true bimbo!" says Miley.

Traci try to punch Miley, but Traci is not physically strong so Miley just block the punch with her hand, the left hand which is not even Miley's strong one, since Miley is not a leftie.

"No...!" whines Traci, very unhappy about not being able to even punch another girl.

"Such a weak chick ya are, Traci." says Miley.

Miley step aside and allows Lilly to finish Traci off, since Lilly deserve to strike the final blow after Traci having been a bully to Lilly so many times.

"Eat crap!" says Lilly in anger as she punch Traci, knocking her straight into a mirror that breaks into thousands of shards.

"Well done, Lola!" says Miley as she high-fives Lilly.

"Oh, yeah!" says a very happy Lilly.

Miley, Lilly and London walk away to get drinks to celebrate victory over Traci.

"Hannah, thanks for finally allowing me to punch Traci." says Lilly.

"No problem, girl." says Miley.

"Okay. It was damn awesome." says Lilly.

"I can understand why it was satisfying." says Miley.

"Does any of your have a boyfriend...?" says London.

"I'm single." says Miley.

"I have a guy...sort of, at least." says Lilly.

"Nice." says London.

"Yeah." says Miley.

"Hi, wanna fuck?" says a guy as he walk up to Lilly.

"Sure." says Lilly.

"I'm Dave Crow." says the guy.

"Sexy. My name's Lola Luftnagle." says Lilly.

"Okay. Nice name. Let's go to the bathroom." says Dave.

Dave and Lilly goes to a bathroom.

Lilly lock the door.

"I'm ready." says Lilly as she roll up her skirt and pull her panties to the side.

Dave pull down his pants and boxers and push his dick into Lilly's pussy.

"Fuck me." says Lilly with a slutty smile.

"Okay, sweetie." says Dave as he starts to fuck Lilly.

"Mmmm...soooo sexy!" moans Lilly.

"Yeah!" moans Dave.

In her regular life, Lilly is dating Oliver Oken, but she still always allow guys to fuck her unprotected pussy and cum in it when she is Lola.

Oliver doesn't know this and Miley and Lilly will never tell him.

"Mmmm!" moans a happy Lilly.

She love to get fucked.

"Your pussy is awesome!" moans Dave.

"So is your dick!" moans Lilly.

"Thanks...uh...what was your name again?" moans Dave.

"Lola, Lola Luftnagle...yes!" moans a horny Lilly.

"Okay, Lola!" moans Dave. "You sure are fuckable!"

"Aww, thanks!" moans Lilly.

"No problem, funky slut." says Dave.

"Yeah, me is funky and sexual." says Lilly with a cute smile.

"Indeed...fuck!" moans Dave, fucking harder.

"Mmmm, sexy!" moans Lilly, obviously enjoying the hard fucking a lot.

"I agree, it's very sexy!" moans Dave.

"Yay!" moans Lilly.

"Holy crap! You're a damn awesome fuck!" moans Dave.

"Mmmm...yay!" moans Lilly.

"Yeah!" moans Dave in a manly tone.

"Soooo awesome!" moans Lilly in a slutty tone.

At the same time, London and Miley talk.

"London, do you still live in Boston?" says Miley.

"Yes, but I plan to move soon." says London.

"Okay." says Miley.

"Before I move I have to make sure everything's good though." says London.

"That makes sense." says Miley.

"Not sure exactly where I'll move." says London.

"I'm sure you can find a place that you'd like." says Miley.

"Thanks." says London.

"You're sweet." says Miley.

"So are you, Hannah." says London.

"I'm doin' my best to be friendly and nice." says Miley.

6 minutes later.

"Mmmm, keep fucking me!" moans Lilly.

"Okay, Lola!" moans Dave.

Dave fuck faster.

"Yes, like in a porno!" moans Lilly.

"Holy fuck!" moans Dave.

"Soooo sexy!" moans Lilly.

"Indeed." moans Dave.

"Wonderful..." moans Lilly.

"Yeah!" moans Dave.

5 minutes later.

"Ahhhh, yes!" moans Dave as he cum in Lilly's pussy.

"Mmmm, cum in me! Sooooo fucking sexy!" moans a very happy Lilly as she get a big sweet orgasm.

"You've been a very good fucl." says Dave.

"Thanks." says Lilly.

"No problem, baby." says Dave as he pull out his dick from Lilly's pussy.

"It was so much fun." says a happy Lilly with a childish smile.

"Yeah, it was a sexy fuck-session, Miss Lola." says Dave.

"Yay!" says Lilly, all childish and cutie cute.

12 minutes later.

"Want a lil' blowjob?" says Miley as she goes down on her knees in front of the tall black guy that was making out with Traci Van Horn earlier.

"Yes, Hannah Montana." says the black guy.

The black guy thinks he will get pleasure, but Miley has other plans for him.

The guy drop his baggy blue sweatpants, revealing his big stiff dick.

"Okay, here we go, dude." says Miley as she grab the black guy's dick and use her sharp red fingernails to give him dick-torture, which gives him pain, but makes Miley horny as a porno-girl.

"Damn! That hurts, bitch!" scream the black guy in pain.

"Yeah!" says Miley with a sassy smile.

The reason Miley is not nice to the black guy is that he was clearly doing stuff with Traci and as such is not a guy that Miley wanna be friends with in any way possible.

"Stop!" scream the black guy in pain.

"Like when I give ya dick-torture, perv?" says Miley.

"No...stop..." says the black guy.

"Not yet, loser!" says Miley, being sassy and rude.

Miley jerk the black guy's dick, hurting him with her sharp red fingernails.

"Cum for me, stupid guy!" says Miley.

The guy doesn't wanna cum, but Miley use her dick-jerking skills to force him to cum.

"NO!" scream the guy as he cum.

Miley take his cum in her mouth, but spit it out onto the floor when she feel how disgusting his cum taste.

Miley get an orgasm.

"There ya go." says Miley with a sexy smile.

The black guy pull his pants back up and run away.

"Oh, yeah! That was so fuckin' sexy." says a very happy Miley.

4 minutes later.

"You gave him dick-torture?" says Lilly.

"I sure did, Lola. And then I forced him to cum." says Miley.

"Awesome, Hannah." says Lilly.

"Yeah." says Miley.

"How did his cum taste?" says Lilly.

"Like crap. It was the most worthless cum I've ever tasted in my mouth." says Miley.

"Okay." says Lilly.

"What is dick-torture?" says London.

"When ya hurt a guy's dick instead of makin' him horny." says Miley.

"Oh, I understand." says London. "I did to a guy once."

"Cool." says Lilly.

"Viva la sexy!" says Miley.

* * *

**The End.**


End file.
